guardians_of_nightfandomcom-20200215-history
Mo Yun
Mo Yun is the master of Ming Yue, Qing Feng and Huang Xiaoyan as well the Grand Master of the Hollow Jade Mountain Sage Sanctum. Background Mo Yun is a prodigious Untitled Sage born to an Untitled Sage mother from the main branch sanctum of the Hollow Jade Mountain. Due to being a female, she was kept in the sanctum and trained to become an Untitled Sage since she was young. In her youth, Mo Yun intended to have a son so her descendants won't need to follow her footsteps, however after she opened her Heaven's Eye, her body reverted to her six year old self, resulting in her unable to become pregnant. She used the Eye to help people by changing fate, but resulted in weakening herself, therefore prohibiting her from changing fate unless it's absolutely necessary. At some point in her life, she succeeded the previous Grand Master of the Hollow Jade Mountain and raised three pupils, them being Ming Yue, Qing Feng and Huang Xiaoyan. Personality In Mode 1, Mo Yun is logical and very experienced. In this mode, her behavior and mind is that of an adult's, which is deemed normal by most people. However, she is also very unreliable, as shown when she forgot her original intentions of coming to the human world, which was to deliver a new painting to Huang Xiaoyan for Sage Sanctum Teleportation uses, and forgetting her brush on Ximen Guanren's car. In Mode 2 and 3, Mo Yun's personality will change drastically, becoming extremely childish. During this mode, she will act like a six year old, demanding any male near her to become her son due to her past, whine when she doesn't get what she wants, as well as become easily bribed with sweets. Appearance Mo Yun has long hair that are tied into two buns on each side of her head, and two streaks of long hair alongside her face. She has small eyebrows, bangs that cover the location of her Heaven's Eye and a petite figure. She is always seen wearing her red robe. In Mode 1, her hair and eyebrows will become white. In Mode 2, her hair and eyebrows will become black. In Mode 3, her hair and eyebrow is black on the left and white on the right. Screen Shot 2018-08-07 at 10.38.07 AM.png|Mo Yun in Mode 2 Screen Shot 2018-08-07 at 10.41.54 AM.png|Mo Yun in Mode 3 Abilities and Powers Mo Yun is the Grand Master of the Hollow Jade Mountain main branch Sage Sanctum, therefore she is presumably the strongest Untitled Sage in the world. Qing Feng stated that when she's serious, no one is on par with Mo Yun's fate changing abilities. Due to the drawbacks of her Heaven's Eye, Mo Yun's mind becomes that of a child's but her strength and abilities won't change in Mode 2, while in Mode 3 her mind and strength will revert to her six year old self's. Weapons * Brush (毛笔): Mo Yun possesses a large calligraphy brush that acts as a weapon and a resort for her to rest in. It is capable of creating ink blobs that can carry people in the air by surrounding their heads, use the Thunder Protecting Forcefield and function the Cosmic Fate Altering Formation. When Mo Yun is in Mode 3, the ink blobs will disperse and her body will turn into ink and escape inside the brush to wait for Mode 3 to end. Inside the brush is the Motionless Dimension, a dimension with cherry blossom trees and a sentient turtle-like organism known as the Tortoise Sage that possesses the ability "Calm Sage Mentality". * Spell tags (灵符): Spell tags are yellow pieces of paper with different words written on them using cinnabar, each word represents the type of spell tag it is. By spiritually bonding with the tag, Mo Yun can use it or multiply it to greater amounts and store them inside her Sage Mind for later use. After summoning them, Mo Yun can control the direction they fly towards. Untitled Sage exclusive techniques Screen Shot 2018-04-08 at 7.31.39 AM-0.png|Sage Mind Screen Shot 2018-08-07 at 11.22.19 AM.png|Heaven's Eye * Sage Mind (仙识之海): An exclusive technique for Untitled Sages and their descendants. Untitled Sages are able to store hundreds, thousands or even millions of different types of spell tags within the Sage Mind and summon them near themselves to use in battle. This technique is associated to the actual mind of an Untitled Sage, as Sage Hunters can encroach the Sage Mind and create illusions that specifically correspond with the Untitled Sage's mindset, causing them to either faint or die. * Heaven's Eye (天眼): An exclusive technique for some Untitled Sages and their descendants. When the Heaven's Eye is opened, Untitled Sages are able to see things invisible to the naked eye, see through obstructions, see the cause and effect of events, draw the power of the heavens into themselves and use it as their own. Untitled Sages that opened their Heaven's Eye for the first time will experience some kind of drawback, and the effects of the drawback either increases or stays the same every time they open it again. For Mo Yun, when she first opened her Heaven's Eye, her body reverted to her six year old self's body, and was inflicted with intermittent personality and strength disorders (Mode 2 and Mode 3). No drawback has been seen when she opens it again. Mo Yun is capable of using the Eye to accurately predict the future, instantly learn someone's identity and history, see the cause and effect of events and alter fate. She has been shown using it to tell the cleaning lady to clean the vase and refill it with water seconds before the vase was knocked to the ground, learn about Ye Yan's Nightwatcher identity when he accidentally arrived at the Sage Sanctum, learn about Huang Xiaoyan's intentions of returning to the Sage Sanctum, see the aftermath of the Lan Ling incident and learn about Luo Xiaobao's history before becoming a Sage Hunter. Using this technique, Mo Yun helped many people avoid catastrophe but resulted in weakening herself as punishment by the heavens. * Sage Sanctum Teleportation (仙门传送): An technique for Untitled Sages that can be taught to others. This technique allows people to teleport to a designated Sage Sanctum through the use of a spell and a painting painted by an Untitled Sage belonging to that Sanctum. The painting can be on paper or on environmental substances. By reciting or saying an incantation and activating the spell, the user can then either physically touch the painting with their palm or perform said motion at painting and get teleported through the painting to the Sanctum. Everyone has a different incantation for the spell, and depending on the incantation, the user will be teleported to their specific entrance in the Sage Sanctum. * Thunder Protecting Forcefield (避雷诀): An exclusive technique for trustworthy main branch Untitled Sages that allows them to protect themselves from the Thunder Field outside the Sage Prison. Mo Yun's techniques * Cosmic Fate Altering Formation (六合改天大阵): Mo Yun creates six ink blobs that hover around her while she hovers in the air with her Heaven's Eye open. Using this move, Mo Yun is able to alter fate to prevent catastrophes. However, sometimes she is unable to prevent them, as seen when she tried to alter the fate of a Sage Hunter's appearance but couldn't do anything about it. Qing Feng stated that the fate changing capabilities of this move are unrivalled. Trivia Mo Yun's Chinese name 墨云 literally means "ink cloud". Category:Characters Category:Untitled Sages Category:Humans